A Night to Remember
by LadyGraves1
Summary: Corey Graves is a womanizer. He has a bad reputation for sleazy one night stands. When he meets the newest member of NXT, Raven, he decides it's his personal mission to make this pretty young woman his, no matter what. This is the prequel to the soon to be multi chapter love story between Corey and Raven. Oneshot Corey Graves/OC


Hello My name is Deb, and this is my first fanfic so please be kind and enjoy. Corey Graves/OC

Corey Graves had made quite a name for himself on NXT. Not only that but he'd also gotten quite popular with the ladies of both the NXT world and the fan base. He also had quite the reputation as a heart breaker. That was until he met _her._ She was an even 5' 10" tall with a tiny waist and fair skin. Her hair was black and her eyes blue . . . and her name was Raven. She, however, had managed to completely blow him off, every time he tried to flirt with her, which only made it more of a challenge for him. One night she had stayed late to practice her in ring technique. She was running her typical drills, when someone crept up behind her and said, "you here all by yourself, princess"? She sighed because there was only one person who called her princess, and she hated it. "Shut the fuck up Corey, I don't have time to play your stupid little games," she snapped at him. "Aw, c'mon don't I at least get a hate fuck outta ya?" he teased. That was it, he crossed the line. Her fist connected squarely with his jaw line, causing his head to snap to the side. "That all ya got, princess," he laughed and folded his arms across his chest, amusedly. Even if he was an annoying prick, he was still hot as hell, she thought to herself, silently eyeing him up and down once. Unfortunately for her, he noticed. "I see ya checkin' me out," he smirked as he undressed her with his eyes. Damn she was sexy, and he wanted her, attitude and all. "In all seriousness, princess, lemme help ya out cause you're still new here," he said sincerely. "Aw, what's the matter Corey, did you just grow a conscience?" she retorted and punched him in the shoulder.

"No! No! You're doin' it all wrong!" Corey yelled as Raven again failed to do what he was trying to explain to her. "Ugh, god lemme show you," he grumbled. Before she could step out of the way he was right behind her, using his hands to move her arms in the way he tried to show her. It was also an excuse to grind his erection against her ass. To his utter surprise, she didn't punch him or even try to move away from it but rather, pressed herself against him harder. He groaned and let his hands wander to her waist, holding her tight against himself. "Enough lying to myself," she muttered, too quietly for him to hear, then spun herself and let her lips make contact with his. He sighed into the kiss and pulled her whole body tight against his. He had never wanted any girl like he wanted her right now. The smell of her perfume burned in his nostrils and the sweet sensation of her tongue against his sent him over the edge.

It didn't take Corey long to unzip the corset that she wore. After tossing it to the side, he fondled her soft and small breasts, lightly pinching her delicate pink nipples. She moaned softly as his mouth made contact with the left one. He sucked the soft skin into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it a few times. Raven could feel herself growing wetter, each moment he suckled and teased the sensitive skin. It was when she thrust her hand down the front of her skirt that he stopped and smirked, "God damn you, why'd you stop?" she groaned. "Who said you get to do that," he replied, referring to the fact that she'd begun rubbing her clit, feverishly. Coincidentally, there happened to be a chair set up behind her, which he forced her to sit in as he sank to his knees and slid her black lace panties to the floor. Her smell was invigorating, driving him mad with lust. "Put your legs over my shoulders," he commanded. Once she complied, he lifted her to his mouth and thrust his tongue, fiercely against her clit. She arced in pleasure and cried out ecstatically as his tongue explored her wetness. His fast flicks turned into a slow gentle lick that sent her over the edge. "COREY!" she screamed as she came, hard. As he gently let her back down, she whimpered, praying it wasn't over. "Stand up and bend over the chair," he ordered. Again, she complied, this time a little less on the quick side. Once she was fully bent over and he could clearly see his objective, he unzipped his jeans and pulled his member out, lightly slapping it against her ass before sliding the tip against her growing wetness. "You ready for this, princess?" he teased. "God damn it, just do it already!" she growled in sexual frustration, feeling the need to release the tension growing in her stomach. She whimpered when he began pressing inside. Then she felt the tear. "AH!" she cried as he pressed all the way in. "Are you a virgin?" he mused. "Y-yeah, or at least I was," she replied. "Ohh fuck you're tight," he moaned and closed his eyes. He stilled for a short bit, as not to finish before she had fully experienced him being inside of her. "Is something wrong," she nearly whispered, hints of fear in her voice. "No, no, I just don't wanna cum yet," he responded. When at last he began to move, he pulled back halfway and gently pressed back inside so that she could get used to the size. He pulled back a second time, thrusting a bit harder.

Corey repeated the process a few more times, increasing speed and force each time until he finally found an agreeable pace for both parties. Raven moaned and yelped in pleasure, every time he hit her sweet spot. "Corey, oh god, yes, Corey, god, don't stop, oh my god, yes, ah, ah, ah, AH!" she cried when he thrust deep and hard. Placing his hands on her hips, he held on tightly and began to thrust as deep as he could, causing her to scream his name. Her blood and cum dripped down his shaft, pushing him to the edge. "Oh baby, yeah, fuck, yeah, I'm about to . . . Oh fuck!" he groaned as he unloaded deep inside her. He closed his eyes and panted before saying, "Get down here and clean me up". Without any hesitation, she dropped to her knees and sucked up her blood and both of their cum, her face twisting in disgust as it passed over her tongue. "Oh baby, that felt amazing," he moaned and pulled her up from the floor. "I hope this isn't one of those once and done kinda things," she whimpered softly, lowering her eyes. "Oh baby, no, what we just did was something special and to be completely honest with you and myself, I've had my eye on your since you got here, and I'm not about to give you up like the rest of the skanky bimbos I've been with, you're a keeper for sure," he murmured softly in her ear then kissed her neck. With that she smiled and redressed herself. "You should come back to my house with me . . . we could, you know, do that again," she teased. "Definitely," he replied and followed her out to the car.


End file.
